Angelo Smith
Angelo Smith is a character featured in the creepypasta fanfiction "A cristal doll". He is a minor character of the story, and only is mentionned in the story via Hallane Smith. Appearance Being Hallane's twin, Angelo also is 7. He truly looks like him in thefacial and body features, but still looks a bit different from him in some details. Though, Angelo has a slighly clearer skin tone, his moles are placed on the left, and his hair is shorter than Hallane's (stopping at the end of his neck). His eyebrow look thinner because he doesn't always look angry, and he seems to have longer lips because of him smiling way more. He also has less force, and looks straighter than his twin, being pretty calm both in his attitude and personnality. He usually is seen with a white shirt, a light blue tie, and grey pants, along with black tennis-shoes, and light blue socks. He is as tall as Hallane, but looks a bit taller due to his posture. He can also be seen with a long light grey nightgown when he gets attacked by Latula-Talula. Personality Angelo is the total opposite of his twin, like the yin and the yang. Angelo is a calm, composed, sometime timid, but also very polite child. He tends to have a motherly fiber towards his twin, even more than with Nahey: he considers himself being the closest person Hallane could have, along with Hhen; Démir; and their mother. He usually "plays" with Hallane, and usually hugs him and takes care of him while being very kind to him. He also is a careful child, being really minutious while calming his twin down, or while stopping his little brother's cries. Angelo also looks very supportive with his brothers, and gives them motivation. He also was teached to be pretty discreet whenever he can, especially at school, where he can participate but also stay silent when he has to work. History Angelo is Hallane's twin. His father was an alcoholic man, who beated his wife while she was pregnant of twins. Jake, who was almost 3 when it started, had a really clear memory of how much a monster he was. Swearing and hitting his mother's belly when it wasn't her face or chest, he was a criminal. Only a few more days, and the two of them would've been dead. Fortunately, his mother could escape with Jake, and give birth two months later. Thanks to a kind doctor, she could find an appartment and live with his sons. But when his second son was born, along with Angelo, the troubles began. As a baby, Angelo used to need his mother (it started to change when he turned 7), to Hallane's jealousy, which caused him to fight a lot in the common bed. But once Hallane began to have more visible mental troubles, along with his trouble walking sometimes, Angelo started to help him, and became nicer to him. He even tried to comfort him, ending up being even closer to him than he thought he would. At 4, when Hhen was brought to the hospital, Angelo started to cry and to miss him. That s why he still went to see him with their mother. Angelo also is Hallane's punching bag. He lets him show violent love and a bittersweet relationship, such as hugs and scratches, or getting shoved while having the back of his head held to prevent any injury. Relationships and attitude Hallane Smith Hallane's Angelo's twin. They have a fusionnal relationship, unlike most of twins: Angelo fully acknowledges his twin's disorder, and tries to help him like he can, by loving him. Even though he doesn't fully understand his troubles, Angelo finds that his brother is a regular boy, and that's why he treats him as a normal person despite being kinder than usual. Though, he's not feeling comfortable with the "entity" Hallane is talking about, and distrusts it; even if he doesn't know if it truly exists or no. Jake Smith Angelo has a good relationship with his older brother. Being pretty smart, he often asks him to learn things ahead of his age, especially in sciences (maths). He also likes to read books with him, a habit and hobby that help the two to read correctly. They also like to play together and take care of Nahey together. Angelo tends to worry about Jake when Hallane hurts him, but he's often relieved. They're close, more like friends than brothers. Nahey Smith Angelo acts really kind towards his only younger brother, and tries his best when he takes care of him. He also helps him to talk, and often comforts him whenever their mother is busy with Jake or Hallane. He also likes to make him eat, and teaches him how to do. He has a fusionnal relationship with the baby, and is seen worrying a lot about him. Améthyste Smith Angelo is fond of his mother, like his three brothers are. He loves her like a small child would normally love her, and tends to act less clingy and tactile with her than his twin or little brother. He tries to help her by all means, by taking care of Nahey or of his twin, which Améthyste is thankful for. They have a perfectly sane relationship, and Angelo can rarely act jealous towards her or his brothers, like every other child would. Latula-Talula Angelo isn't sure of this demon existing or not, but considers he can exist. However, he acts really distrustful towards this entity, and can look extremely rude and harsh for his young age whenever he feels like Hallane's "talking to him". He also got pretty scared of him and pretty mean when Latula-Talula attacked them, and tried to protect his twin, in vain.